The Story of Us
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Lucy never had any intentions of falling for Charlie Brown and he certainly never thought he would end up dating his "psychiatrist" but life has a funny way of turning out. *A Lucy and Charlie Brown one-shot!*


**Author's Note:** Characters are not mine, but the story is! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Charlie Brown?"<p>

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this small town?"

Charlie Brown rolled onto his stomach as the trampoline the two teens were reclined on bobbed up and down. They had been star gazing for the past hour now (it was the weekend so their parents had extended their curfew) and Charlie Brown wondered what exactly his girlfriend was getting at.

He turned his honey brown eyes towards the dark haired figure. "Well sure Lucy. I mean I've got that baseball scholarship in the bag and you're so smart you can get into any school in the country."

Lucy scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Charlie Brown I wish you'd stop saying that. I'm not all that smart, I just have a photographic memory." Yes, he had heard this before, but he really did think she was a genius. Although he wasn't a moron when it came to school, his interests laid in fresh air and ball diamonds. That was why he was anxiously awaiting that scholarship letter and why he was constantly reminding his girl about how great things would be once they got out of town. Lucy, however, seemed to doubt their plans. She still had a little bit of crabby in her from their childhood days and often times it was bothersome to deal with her when she was in a mood, but Charlie Brown honestly didn't know how he could love Lucy without that part too.

The somewhat lanky youth scooted closer to her, the springs creaking around him, and grabbed Lucy's hand. He held it gently yet firmly too, to let her know he was there.

Sometimes she was afraid (not that she would admit it to anyone willingly). Sometimes she got scared of the future, of the "if's" that lay before her. Lucy was determined to make it big in the world of news broadcasting. She had every intention of making a name for herself in the industry, especially when it came to telling the stories of women across the globe that were being abused and killed for the sake of so-called freedom. Charlie Brown was proud of her to have such an ambitious goal and he fully supported her, but he knew she didn't always have complete faith that she could do it. That was what he was for.

Lucy glanced over at her boyfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry for being negative again. I just—I sent in applications to over five schools at the beginning of the year and not one has come back yet. Not one! Do you think it's a sign Charlie Brown?" She asked with concern evident on her creamy face. Despite her worry, Lucy looked radiant in the moonlight. Her hair, which she had chopped off and spiked earlier that week, reflected the sliver of moon perfectly. She was wearing one of Charlie Brown's baseball jerseys and a pair of paint covered jeans, something she never would have worn in school. He liked when he got the chance to see her dressed so casually. It reminded him of the little girl he grew up with.

The boy shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze. "Lucy, you're talking crazy talk. Those schools go through thousands of applications a day. It's going to take a while to get to you. Once they do, you'll get the letter just like that." He snapped his fingers to add emphasis.

She sighed but nodded in agreement. She knew he was right. Lucy just hated admitting it.

The couple settled down comfortably once more, Charlie Brown's arm laced around her back while they watched a comet whiz by above their heads.

"Did you ever think we'd end up dating?" Charlie Brown asked. He himself didn't quite understand it half the time. Some days he'd wake up and wonder how he ended up being Lucy's boyfriend. Throughout their childhood and even into their teenage years she had been infatuated with Schroeder, their piano playing confidant. Over the years that obsession had dwindled and while Charlie Brown had always been Lucy's friend, he never expected to be anything more to her. He had wanted her though. She knew everything about him thanks to the psychiatric booth where he used to confess his anxieties and fears to her.

Lucy nodded. "I think I knew it from the moment we met. I just didn't want to believe it because, well, we were different people back then. Now we're here and . . ." she paused. Lucy tilted her head up to Charlie Brown and grinned. "And I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Not even Schroeder?" He questioned teasingly, an easy smile spread across his face.

She chuckled. "Not even Schroeder." Lucy laid her head on her boyfriend's chest and sighed softly. "Your sister is going to need some serious therapy having to deal with that crazy kid."

Charlie Brown smirked. "We're all a little crazy Lucy. And as long as he treats her right, I'm cool with it."

Suddenly, Lucy's backdoor banged open. Linus stood there as the light flooded out after him with Frieda wearing one of his various sweaters.

"Lucy, I'm borrowing the truck to drive Frieda home!"

"Okay but don't scratch it! And fill up on gas while you're at it."

Linus nodded and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Hey Charlie Brown, do you want a ride home?"

Lucy sat up and frowned. "Did Mom say he had to go?" Linus nodded in reply. The elder sister huffed but turned her head to her boyfriend.

Charlie Brown grunted as he attempted to stand. "Alright, why not? I'm not much into walking in the dark."

"What are you, scared?" Lucy teased, following her boyfriend's lead. The two leapt off the trampoline and after putting on their sneakers, headed over to the truck where Linus and Frieda were waiting. Charlie Brown wrapped her in a tight hug, resting his chin on the crown of her head. Lucy didn't seem to want to let go, but a honk of the horn from Linus got her to pull back. Before she could disappear, the adolescent dipped his head and kissed her sweetly. Lucy stumbled on her feet, trying to regain her balance, and gripped his jacket tightly, deepening the kiss.

The two had almost completely forgotten about the two younger teens in the car when Linus honked yet again.

"Come on Charlie Brown, I don't have all night. Frieda's mom will kill me if I get her home late." Charlie Brown sighed but obeyed his friend and let Lucy go.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright? We're going to get you a suit for graduation," Lucy said, her cheeks still flushed from the kiss. Charlie Brown nodded in agreement with a grin then headed over to the truck.

The next day, Lucy received her acceptance letter into one of the best journalism schools in the country. Charlie Brown was also notified that he had been given a baseball scholarship to attend any school of his choosing. When they showed each other their letters, they embraced happily and began planning their future together while deciding which corsage would go best with Lucy's gown.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)<strong>


End file.
